


I LOVE YOU

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gallavich, Ian loved mickey's dick, Loving Sex, M/M, Mickey has a good dick, Very Much In Love, ian is obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey make out on the floor and exchange I love yous. Ian pleasures his boyfriend and sweet cuddles happen.





	I LOVE YOU

Ian and Mickey were teasing, laughing and flirting with each other. Ian had Mickey pinned down and both sported matching ridiculously wide smiles. 

Ian dipped down to make out with him longingly, Mickey reciprocated instantly. Ian pulled away and felt a surge of love when his boyfriend pouted adorably.

Ian whispered 'I love you.' Mickey's playful expression was replaced with something the redhead couldn't identify straight away. After a moment, Ian decided it was fierce loyalty he was being stared intently with. 'Love you more.'

Mickey was hoping for Ian's lop sided childish grin to make an appearance and he wasn't disappointed.

Ian looked happy as fuck which warmed all of Mickey's insides up. He pushed his head up from the floor, desperate to connect their lips again.

Ian sighed into the kiss and let Mickey dominate it from underneath him. Ian's eyes were blown and his lips red and full. Mickey recognised the determined, lustful look. 

Ian admitted 'you make me so fucking happy.' He pressed his magic palm against Mickey's crotch and latched onto his neck, biting and sucking eagerly.

He pulled back to see his flustered face and felt Mickey already half hard under his hand. Ian bumped their foreheads together lightly and sniggered 'always so easy.' Mickey rolled his eyes as how the fuck couldn't he be with the most beautiful boy on top of him? 'Only for you.'

Mickey figured his small string of words had hit the jackpot as he was rewarded by Ian groping his ass, squeezing his tightening pants and yanking his legs closer.

Ian played with his hair and pushed their clothed dicks together, pressing down rough. Mickey hummed at the contact and Ian winked as he fumbled with his zipper which caused the older boy to mutter 'dork.'

Ian ignored him as he was distracted, raising his eyebrows and staring at Mickey's member. Ian still couldn't believe how good Mickey looked. Damn, Ian knew it he would sometimes lick his lips just thinking about his dick. 

Mickey wiggled slightly under his scrutiny and asked 'the fuck are you doing, man?' Ian knew that was his defensive and insecure tone so he replied 'you have such a pretty cock. Want to play with it all day.' Ian felt it throb uncontrollably in his hand so peered up to the blushing brunette.

Mickey mumbled 'fuck off.' Ian knew his lover had obviously liked it so he assured 'best dick I've ever got to have. Feels so good in my hand.' Mickey arched his back and pushed upwards so Ian carried on pumping him and muttered 'just like that, wow.' 

He used his other hand which was gripping Mickey's waist to fondle his balls and focussed on Mickey's slit which was spitting precum. 

Ian groaned 'love your dick so much. So long and thick. Tastes so good.' To prove his point, Ian licked a stripe along him and Mickey moaned. Ian gripped tighter as he jerked him off.

Mickey moaned 'gonna cum if you keep doing that.' Ian kissed him against and felt Mickey try and catch his breath in his mouth. 

'Yeah, want you to. We have all night, Mick. Gonna make you cum again and again and again and again.' Ian felt painfully hard but refused to give himself any attention, instead focussing on the panting boy.

Mickey clenched his eyes shut and felt some spit dribble down on him. It was rough, filthy and messy, just the way both of them liked it.

Mickey's fingertips gripped Ian's biceps and Ian flicked his writs and encouraged 'let me see your eyes when you cum.' 

Mickey nodded vigorously with parted lips. Ian gawked when Mickey's eyes flew open and watched as he gasped and grunted. 

Ian could tell he was close so he sped up his wrapped hand to an incredible pace. 

Ian commanded 'cum for me.' It was all his whimpering boyfriend needed as he erratically blew his load all over Ian's moving fist and stomach. Ian coaxed him through it till he rode out his orgasm. 

Mickey looked up with his big blue eyes and gave his soft post bliss shy smile. It made Ian want to happy cry that he was the one who got to make that happen.

Ian pushed his damp hair out of his face and Mickey made a motion for Ian to let him hold his hand. 

Ian cocked his head to silently communicate his jizz was all over his hand. Mickey shrugged so Ian was about to smear it across the floor (gross as fuck he knew, they would have cleaned it up eventually) when Mickey grabbed his wrist and flicked his tongue all over his palm. Ian tasted like salty sweat and himself which Mickey thought he shouldn't have found so fucking hot.

Mickey grinned cheekily 'all clean now.' Ian let his still sticky hand intertwine with him.

Mickey promised 'will give you a hummer in a minute. Just... stay like this for a bit?' Ian nuzzled into the shorter man's chest as he too was perfectly content with cuddling on the floor for a while.

Ian trailed the hot tip of his tongue over Mickey collarbone and spelt in small letters 'I LOVE YOU.' Mickey waited patiently till he finished even though he already knew what he about to say. Mickey kissed the first patch of skin he could reach on Ian, which was the top of his cheekbone and shared 'love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey's ass is a hot topic but I think I forgot he had a cock. I hope Ian appreciates his dick as well.


End file.
